Instinct
by Missjulia.Miriam
Summary: Sometimes it's just instinct. Ezio/Leo EzioLeonardo Ezionardo EzioxLeonardo and all that jazz. Rated M. Beware the lame citrus.


**Missjulia: ***shrugs * I had a slow day at school. I don't own AC or any associated characters.

* * *

Instinct

Leonardo was sketching Ezio from memory when someone rapped sharply on the door of his workshop. He threw a light cloth over the work and went to answer to door.

It was Ezio.

"Ah, hello Ezio, it is wonderful to see you! What can I do for you on this fine evening?" greeted Leonardo, sunny smile lighting up his face.

Ezio smiled back and pulled off his hood. The breath caught in Leonardo's throat as a handsome face with dark eyes, dark, shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail and a vertical scar that slashed through full lips was revealed. The roguish smile only made Ezio more handsome; coupled with the sparkle in his eye it made him look mischievous, teasing and dangerously tempting.

"I have several Codex pages for you, but mostly I can for a visit. It has been far too long, mio amico," replied Ezio.

Leonardo swallowed and said, "Wonderful! It has indeed been too long." The walked inside with Leonardo closing the door behind them then he took the offered scrolls and placed them on his work table then set about solving them, doing his best to ignore Ezio's distracting presence.

The last page's code was more complex than Leonardo had seen before so it was several hours later when he looked up with a huge grin on his face, feeling very satisfied. However, that grin quickly faded into a soft, affectionate smile as he took in the sight of Ezio sleeping in a chair by the fire, just like he had been after he had first come to Leonardo for translation help.

Leonardo walked over and stared down at the younger man for several moments before, pulled by some magnetic force, leaning down and kissing his softly on the lips. Leonardo had all of about two seconds to enjoy kissing his crush.

Ezio's eyes snapped open and his hands came up to shove Leonardo away forcefully, sending him flying into a shelf on the opposite wall. Leonardo's head snapped hard against some of the books on the shelf and then Ezio was there too, pressing him into the shelf, the boards digging into his back. Ezio grabbed Leonardo by the front of his shirt and extended his hidden blade, pressing it into Leonardo's neck, not quite hard enough to make him bleed.

Both men were breathing heavily, their eyes wide. Ezio's eyes were like that of a predator, wild but completely focused on the hunt, on his prey. Leonardo's eyes were that of prey, terrified and pain-filled; ready to run, to fight, to get away at any cost.

Leonardo was fairly sure that he was going to be killed, his fight-or-flight instinct triggered, muscles tense, ready to hit Ezio and run like the hounds of hell were behind him. Ezio could only think of _How dare they come after me, I'm going to kill them, he's not going to see another sunrise, damn that Borgia, I refuse to be hurt, I need to kill him, need to kill him, killlhimkillhimkillhim!_

There were several long, tense moments before they returned to themselves. Ezio quickly sheathed his blade and stepped away from Leonardo and staring at the ground as Leonardo himself moved away from the shelf and skirted around Ezio to go sit on his worktable. Leonardo leaned back and spread his legs slightly, reclining against the table, doing his best to relax.

They stayed in those positions for about five minutes, not moving, not speaking. The silence was suffocating but neither wanted to speak for fear of the accusation that might come out of the other's mouths. They both felt they were at fault and those words would sting so much but it was each their own fault to their own minds. As far as they were concerned, there was nothing to be done but apologize and hope the other wouldn't be too angry.

However, someone had to break the silence. "Mi dispiace, Ezio."

Ezio looked up at Leonardo slowly, not wanting to meet his eyes but knowing he had to. When their eyes finally met he said lowly, "No, it is my fault. I over reacted and hurt you badly, almost killed you. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness.

"Ezio, you have been on the run for years. It was a reflex, an instinct. For all you knew I was an enemy trying to kill you in your sleep. If I were you, I would likely have done the same," came Leonardo's gentle, comforting reply.

Ezio shook his head. "I could have warned you. _Should_ have warned you. The is no excuse for my behaviour and I was a fool."

Leonardo just sighed and spread his arms, welcoming Ezio into his embrace, knowing that Ezio was a physical creature and that no words would ever convince him that he was not at fault. He would have to be shown.

Ezio's eyes softened at Leonardo's display of open trust and moved over to stand against the desk between Leonardo's legs. The two men wrapped their arms around each other and stayed there for a moment, listening to each other's heartbeats and the soft flow of air between parted lips.

Ezio was the first to realize the compromising aspect of the position they were in and his playful side jumped to the surface. He slid his arms down Leonardo's body to his hips and then pulled him up so they were tight together. Leonardo gasped loudly and, on instinct, wrapped his legs around Ezio's waist.

"Leonardo,' Ezio purred into Leonardo's ear, 'I would be careful if I were you. You might give me ideas of what other sounds I want to hear coming out of that mouth. Or perhaps where else I want that mouth entirely. Oh..." It was a hot sound, stirring something in Leonardo's gut that he wasn't at all familiar with.

"E-Ezio? What are you doing?" cried Leonardo as Ezio pulled their bodies even tighter together and slid his hands under Leonardo's shirt.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" asked Ezio.

"I have no idea! This is not p-prop- hey!" Leonardo's exclamation was cut off and Ezio lifted him, forcing him to wrap his legs even tighter around Ezio's waist.

Ezio walked a short ways, keeping Leonardo distracted by bringing his teeth down on his ear then abruptly dropped him onto a bed, smirking at the small unconscious mewl of disappointment that escaped Leonardo's mouth. He quickly leaned over and captured Leonardo's lips, not giving him time to say anything, and pulling him into a kiss that was nothing like anything Leonardo had ever had before. It was deep, passionate and both of them lost themselves in it.

Ezio's tongue brushed Leonardo's lips as he lowered his weight over the painter, pressing him into the mattress and the assassin was delighted to feel Leonardo part his lips easily. He slipped his tongue into the painter's mouth before he had a chance to rescind his offer and slowly explored, delighting in the small moan that escaped Leonardo as he worked.

However, Ezio soon had to pull back for air. He knew he would have to ask before he could go any further and that now would be the best time but he feared rejection from the only person he had ever truly loved. He knew that if his beloved Leo said no then he would be heartbroken. Being an assassin did not leave much time for love but he had a reason to see Leonardo fairly regularly and he loved him with all of his heart, regardless of how huge of a sin it was.

Leonardo took a deep breath as Ezio pulled back but continued to breath hard. He tried to sort through his thoughts but found that the only thing he could focus on was Ezio. He knew he loved him. He had for awhile, however, he had said nothing for fear of rejection. Leonardo had seen Ezio with plenty of women, particularly that Rosa woman and he seemed relatively happy but he could not help but hope that Ezio was just a flirt and preferred men. He knew that it was but uncommon and a sin but he really loved Ezio with all his heart.

"Leo?' murmured Ezio, 'I need to know if this is okay with you. I will stop right now if that is what you want. Or, if you want me to leave and never come back, unless I have a Codex page... it would be hard for me but I could do that as well. I would do anything for you, il mio amore. Anything."

"Oh, Ezio. I would never ask you to leave. Ti amo anche. Now please, continue. I want this, I have wanted it for awhile."

The slightly desperate expression that had appeared on Ezio's face disappeared just as quickly as it had come and he smiled, then leaned down to kiss Leonardo again. Leonardo responded whole-heartedly, arching up into the hands that had made their way under his shirt.

Ezio broke the kiss for a moment to remove Leonardo's shirt. Leonardo reached behind Ezio and began to work on the knots holding on his belt and when they came undone pulled it off. Then it was his turn to break the kiss so he could slip off the elaborate Assassin Robe that Ezio wore everywhere, leaving them both in a pair of simple pants.

They ground against each other, a moan and a groan escaping Leonardo and Ezio respectively. Leonardo arched up again but Ezio denied him, chuckling at the "Per favore..." that was only the start of the begging that would continue as Ezio worked his way across the painter's chest, licking and biting, enjoying the small sounds that his lover made.

Ezio's hands traveled as well, searching and Ezio was just waiting for it...

"EZIO! P-please! More..."

And Ezio was happy to oblige. The favour was returned many times during the night.

In the morning when the neighbours came to Leonardo complaining about how "If you find yourself in the company of a courtesan then please, keep it down. I understand that some of those women-"

They were extremely confused when Leonardo and Ezio looked at each other at the word "women" and promptly broke out into loud laughter. They would never find out either.

* * *

**Missjulia:** Well, there you have it. My failed citrus. R&R, I want to know what you have to say!


End file.
